omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nomi Sunrider
Statistics Name: Nomi Sunrider (Born Nomi Da-Boda) Origin: Star Wars Classification: Human, Jedi Master (Later Grand Master) Gender: Female. Age: Between her late 20's to early 30's. Tier: | High E-3 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Multi-Continent Level '''(Trained by Jedi Master Thon & can be compared to him. One of the most powerful Jedi during the rise of Exar Kun's Sith Empire). '''Speed: | Relativistic+ with Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition. | Durability: | Naturally Peak Human+ Level, Higher '''with Force amplification. | '''Intelligence: Sunrider's sensitivity to the Force allowed her to become one of the most powerful and accomplished users of the art of battle mediation —a skill which only a handful of Jedi had previously been able to fully master. Additionally, Sunrider was chosen due to her superior powers to direct the full force of the Wall of Light erected by thousands of Jedi to trap the spirit of Exar Kun on Yavin 4. This was especially impressive considering that among the thousands of Jedi was her own Master, Thon, who was known to possess powers that even the Masters of Ossus had no knowledge of. She left a legacy that would be learned & remembered by the likes of Luke Skywalker & his New Jedi Order. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: The character's range, or area of effect with his attacks. Weaknesses: None noteworthy. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis/Telekinetic Blasts, Illusion Creation, Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at her), Battle Meditation, Force Light, Sever Force, Wall of Light Weapons & Equipment Andur Sunrider's lightsaber. Notable Attacks & Techniques Battle Meditation: '''A Force ability that considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. '''Force Empathy: '''A Force power related to Force sense, but involved picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. Those Force-sensitives especially adept could pick up motivations, hidden feelings, and even deeply guarded secrets. '''Wall of Light: '''An immense manifestation of potentially destructive light side Force energy created by the focused power of a united Jedi front. When performed successfully, a wall of light allowed participants to effectively contain or purge the power of the dark side from a specific location, or sever an especially dangerous darksider from their Force connection. '''Sever Force: '''A non-lethal Force power by which a being's connection to the Force is completely cut off. '''Force Light: '''A light side Force power used by the Jedi. When used against a darksider, Force light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. With the light of the Force, a Jedi could either purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons, though sometimes to detrimental effect. By channeling the Force into withering blasts of light-side energy, the darkness can then be diminished or destroyed permanently. Force light could also be used to sever the bond between a Sith battlelord and his or her followers. '''Telepathy: '''The very basic ability to read minds or mentally communicate and project user's thoughts over small or vast distances with other individuals. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Category:Character Profiles Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier E